Still wearing too much,Luce!
by TheStarster
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail goes at the beach to relax after the tiring Magic Games! Is Laxus actually hitting on Lucy and who is the one who got jeallous and why! Where this jealousy of his will drive them? WARNING:lemons! One Shot!


***I was in a weird mood when I wrote this and I had the need to be mean to someone and Lisanna ended up be that person.I know she's a nice girl but whatever I wanted to be mean to her…who cares!***

**Natsu's POV**

We decided with the rest of the Guild to go at the beach for a couple days it was a good chance to rest after the Magic Games .

Everyone was really excited about going at the beach. We are going to stay at the hot springs! I have to share a room with Gray ,Lucy is staying with Juvia , Levy with Cana , Erza with Mira, Gajeel with Gildards , Laxus with Jellal (that now has join our Guild) and Droy with Jet and poor Wendy ended up with….**HERSELF**!

No one was left to share a room with her .After all her original white-haired roommate stood her didn't want to come with preferred to stay at the Guild with the second class characters who no reader knows their name.

We had to go through a lottery to decide who will sleep with whom. Master said it was the best choice, so we don't fight over a roommate .

And so the first day at the beach started .Everyone was having fun.

Wendy, Erza and Levy were playing volleyball while Mira was observing them closely.

The two young girls was probably felt inferior towards Erza, with that **HUGE** breast of hers someone like Levy and Wendy that they are known as the "A-Cup princesses" in the Guild would surly feel bad with Erza around!

Gildards telling stories to Gajeel about his long-time trips. Droy and Jet was fighting over Levy for some reason, not like Levy is dating Gajeel a month now and poor Jellal ended up sitting alone a corner because

Erza was paying him back about the lie he told her about having a fiancé.

Wendy was kind of sympathizing with him and times to times she went to check on him.

Juvia a couple months ago decided to force her feelings on Gray on last time and if it didn't work she was gonna give up. Even Juvia has a limit at her patience and she understand she can't run after him forever .Fortunately for her, he gave in and now they are a love-dopey couple.

I can't wait to make her see me neither. Juvia was determined, well she always was, but she **NEVER** had said clearly to him that she loves him .But I haven't done anything, I haven't done a single thing to show her **CLEARLY** my affection at her.

My beautiful white angel, I had never notice how hot a woman can make you feel , even me that my body is made of fire. I had never notice that a woman can please you in ways I had never imagine until the very moment I started fantasizing over her. Holding her vigorous body in my hands, feel every part of her body, became my one true wish.

While I was thinking all of that noticed Laxus and….LUCY passed in front of my walking side by side and going far from the group like they wanted to stay alone or something. What the F*ck?! Lucy with that bastard Laxus, there is no way that he is going to touch her!

I decided to follow them as quiet as I could! We ended up behind some rocks still close at the rest of the Guild members but behind those rocks…those huge rocks they could even do… echii staff without anyone noticing them. Lucy is too _innocent_ to understand someone's thought as dirty as Laxus. He was definitely wanted to screw her that asshole wanting Luces _virginity_.

Fuck I can't hear what they are saying!  
_*laxus hugs Lucy*_

That ass he really is, after her! Laxus is just leaving. It seems like he won't make any farther move for NOW! I can't let this happen …F*ck I am losing my temper!

**Lucy POV**

I saw Natsu moving towards me the very moment Laxus left. "LUCE!" Natsu yelled while grabbing my arms "Ouch! What's wrong Natsu? You are hurting me!" he was looking really scary, this is the first time I ever see Natsu like that "What you were talking about with him? Why did he hugged you?!" I can't tell him I promised to Laxus, I won't tell anyone

"_It none of your business Natsu. So lets leave it here and go were the rest of the group is"_ he looked down without saying anything for a moment "You are right Luce no one can see us here. We do are close to them but they can't see us this rocks are hiding the persons behind them and their…_actions_"

He was creeping me, I had never heard him talking like that before. He was scary I don't like scary Natsu. "Natsu...what is…" before I could complete my sentence his lips sealed mine . His lips was warm and soft kissing mine forcefully and rough but gently at the same time.

His tongue licked my upper lip and next the bottom lip seeking for permission which at first I didn't wanted to do it he is Natsu ! Why is he kissing me at the first place anyway! He never showed the slightest interest into me then …Why now?!

While I was closing up my lips so Natsu's tongue couldn't dive in my mouth ,he grabbed my breast ,_*I am only wearing my swimsuit*_ ,which caused my to open my mouth in surprise and his tongue dive in my mouth and start teasing mine .I couldn't resist this feeling , my tongue responded at Natsu's tongue naturally like it was a daily and normal act. I love the way we are kissing right now…I can feel my self getting horny but this is wrong!

Natsu placed me on his lap. He was shirtless with only his pants on. While still kissing me he started unbuttoning his pants..._**WHAT HE THINKS HE IS DOING?! **_"We better go back they may looking for us!"

"They don't give a f*ck where we are Luce, they have their own lives"

"I wanna go back Natsu..." when I tried to leave Natsu pulled me back and force me to stay still , sitting on him …my legs opened ready to hug his back , Natsus hands holding my body forcefully then I felt my swimsuit falling I tried to react by Natsu stoped me "Natsu what are you doing?My _breasts_…it's embarrassing let go already it's not funny!"

"First who said I am joking? I am pretty serious here and two like hell he is going to touch you that filthy bastard!" filthy who? What is he talking about?! But before I had the chance to ask Natsu bit my nipple it was painful and it was making me fell good at the same time!

He bit , licked, tease and pinch my nipple while with his hand was playing with my other breast .I could resist him anymore , my body was stretching from the weird pleasure I had never experienced before.

He looked up to me and chuckle _**"Still wearing too much Luce"**_ Natsu said while removing my swimsuit from my lower parts. 'Natsuuuu…!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling his name while he entered his fingers into my vagina… _"Natsuuuu…"_

Natsu chuckle again "Come on Luce does it feel that good that you can't even hold your voice? Does having my fingers in you gets you that much excited?!" he whispered in my ear while licking it. "Natsu stop...t-eas-innngg mee" was the few words I managed to outer .

"By stop teasing you do you mean you want _**ME**_ to enter you?" since when Natsu can talk that dirty? O.o "Come on Lucy you are already so wet.I know you want me inside of you" Natsu added .

"Natssuuu…since when…"  
"Since the day my mind was filled with dirty thought of you Luce" did he meant that? Was I the woman to wake up this well hidden "monster" in Natsus body and heart ?!

"Luce I promise it won't hurt for too long…I love you so much that I have never loved before and I will never will. You are the woman to wake up the man sleeping in me and without you he doesn't exist…"

This time I was the one who sealed his lips with a kiss "I thought you could never see me! I thought that deeply inside you were in love with Lisanna and you just you couldn't see it because of your childish nature..I love you so much that ever time I saw her around you I was getting freaking jealous !"

I kissed him one more time with all my spirit "Don't you think that now I will ever let you go you idiot!" and then on my one I move up and enter Natsu into me.

I tried to do it as fast as I could. It really is painful and I am bleeding from down there but I am gonna be fine because Natsu is with me now!

"Luce are you ok? Does it hurt?" I tried to smile while saying "Not especially" definitely I was lying "You are lying Lucy , tears are running down your cheeks !"  
"Don't worry I am gonna be just fine….you can start moving now Natsu the pain is pretty much gone now"

Natsu at the start hesitate but in the end he started moving in and out of me. Thrusting with all his mind .This feels so good , I want more he wants more , moving faster and faster thrusting in and out of me "Natsuuu…" both breathing hard, lusting for more …I can fell it I am close at my climax "Natsuuu…I AM…I am…ah!"  
"Luceee…me too…I am…am… !

"I am cominggg!" both of us screamed while we finished….

We were so is weird no one noticed…TOO FAST TO TALK !

When I turned around everyone was there staring at us!

**Natsu POV **

"Ah!" Luce yelled while covering up her self..  
Laxus made a step towards us while everyone else were covering their eyes from embarrassment. "Thanks Blondie your plan to confess to Cana worked, you are the best possible friend"

"WAIT! BACK THEN WHEN YOU HUGGED HER YOU WERE NOT HITTING ON HER?! JUST ASKING ADVISE ABOUT CANA!?"

"Don't tell me you got jealous of Laxus! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Lucy started laughing and when everyone else realized the misunderstanding started laughing too!

"IT IS NOT FUNNY GUYS! ESPECIALLY YOU LUCY! YOU WERE JEALOUS OF LISANNA!" for a minute everyone stopped laughing when they heard my words and then start laughing even harder!

"So since when you two are…you know dating." Levy asked while blushing and looking away out of the embarrassment.  
"From now…" I was really embarrassed everyone was staring at us.

"NOW?" Gajeel said in surprise "and you have already…done that?" Gray asked, he was dating Juvia 2 months and he hadn't lay a single hand on her. "Juvia wants to make out with Gray-samma too!" Juvia said filled with jealousy.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS?! WE ARE NAKED HERE AND WE JUST HAD SEX CAN ALL OF GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOOOWWW!"  
Lucy yelled at them and she was right , I didn't like it either." .Sorry!" Erza said while leaving and forcing all the others follow her.

"_I love you Natsu" _Lucy said when everyone was finally gone "I love you too" .

Lucy laughed "Whats up Lucy?" she looked at me "Tonight I am gonna stay at your room." I wanted it but what about Gray? "But I have roommate!" Lucy chuckled "I don't think he or Juvia will any problem to share a room together!" the we both erupted in laughter. _**Since then haven't passed that I didn't remind her how much I love her.**_


End file.
